ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Romulus
Admin District There is an image here which is titled "The Romulan Administrative District in 2368", but how do you get the idea that it is an Administrative District. From what I have seen it is the Picture from Unification. But it was never called an Administrative District. It was only defined as the district in which Pardak represents. If anything they suggest it is not an Administrative District. Because they say that Pardak maintains a dwelling there on the days the council is not in session. --TOSrules 09:29, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) *Those screencaps are from TNG: Unification and ST: Nemesis. The Romulan Senate is obviously located there, and due to the central position in the city, it seems a safe assumption other government institutions are located there as well. Hence, administrative district. Ottens 11:26, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) *I am not arguing the City from Nemesis, But if anything I think the City shown in Unification was not the Administrative District. It is the District that Pardak represents, and he is only there when the council is not in session. Or so Data's records tell him. But it is enough to tell us it is not the Administrative District. Also remember that the fact that the city in Unification and the City in Nemesis look allot alike is due to the fact that they are both Romulan cities. --TOSrules 22:48, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) I've changed the label of the First City image to Krocton Segment, because that is what Data Calls it in Unification --TOSrules 09:10, 9 Oct 2004 (CEST) Romulus moons? *If we're using Nemesis as a reference then it doesn't look like romulus has ANY moons, which might mean that the 'moon' visible in the Valley is just the tidaly locked planet of Remus(it's a planet right?) and the 2nd moon, i dunno, continuity error, maybe another tidally locked planet near remus-- me 01:39, 34 May 2006 (CEST) The holographic re-creation of the Valley of Chula from "The Defector" clearly shows two moon-like objects in the sky. If one of those is Remus, it seems to suggest that either Romulus or Remus has at least one moon. -- EtaPiscium 08:31, 25 Sep 2004 (CEST) :Just because you don't see a moon in orbit does not mean there is no moon to a planet. The moon could be behind the planet. If the image on this site is all we see of Romulus, then we don't even see the entire planet. --TOSrules 05:09, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Krocton Segment "Krocton Segment"? Reference, please ;) Ottens 12:39, 9 Oct 2004 (CEST) : -- I believe Data says the reference. -- EtaPiscium 12:48, 9 Oct 2004 (CEST) you've got to watch Unification Part 1, but Data states that the recording was made in the Krocton segment in which Pardak represents. Later he identifies the street they were on as the same the recording was made on. --TOSrules 01:39, 10 Oct 2004 (CEST) Is it possible that the city seen in Unification is not the capital of romulus, but the administrative city of the Krocton Segment? And the city seen in Nemesis is the capital of the empire. --Preator 15:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Beta Quadrant? In which episode of which series or which movie is mentioned that the Romulan homeworld is located in the beta quadrant? -- TheQz 23:46, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I've added a reference to an Okudagram from , which shows the Romulan Star Empire in the Beta Quadrant. —Josiah Rowe 13:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I sound like a broken record, but can we really say that a single Okudagram that barely even appeared on screen in visible detail overrides the explicit statements of numerous characters on DS9 and VOY that Romulus was in the Alpha Quadrant? Surely the latter must take precedence in terms of what is considered canon.--Antodav 22:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Please choose whether to discuss this here or on Talk:Romulan (where, for what it's worth, I've already replied). Don't try to discuss this on many talk pages in parallel. -- Cid Highwind 11:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Prequel comic Star Trek was the only movie to be released along with a comic which describes what happened before and all the details about Nero's life and fate of Romulus. Actually the movie seems incomplete without introduction. Can we know whether this comic can be considered canon? MoffRebus 18:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :It's sadly not canon, but it is discussed in Apocrypha. Would anyone mind moving it in italics to the history section? – 18:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) To whoever keeps adding "alternate timeline" It's not an alternate timeline it is a prime timeline, by going back in time they create a new timeline in which it may not be destroyed but in the normal universe it is destroyed. — Morder 23:35, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :When Nero went back in time he informed Pike that he was there because of the destruction of Romulus. This information would cause the Romulans to take preemptive action. In the prime timeline Romulus cannot be destroyed because it's destruction caused Nero to go back in time and destroy Vulcan. The only thing that would prevent Nero from coming back in time is that Romulus is not destroyed. --Preator 23:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC) That is the new timeline you're talking about not the one that Nero was from. — Morder 23:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Furthermore that was the whole point of the story. To create a new timeline for the characters to be in so that the franchise is rebooted... — Morder 23:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Praetor, that would mean Romulus was destroyed in the prime timeline, and only survives in the alternate timeline created by Nero. Not only that, but it would be speculation, because we have not actually seen that Pike and the Federation bother to save Romulus. Sure, they'd be dicks not to, but we have not seen them do it in canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) You are partially correct Praetor, the prime timeline may not exist anymore as a result of the supernova that destroyed Romulus but that's where Romulus was destroyed. The new timeline so far doesn't have the destruction of Romulus. — Morder 00:03, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :The prime timeline still exists. We just probably won't see that one anymore.- JustPhil 00:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::I have protected this page for a brief period due to the constant edits. The new timeline is what it is, and is not subject to change.--31dot 00:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) That's essentially what I meant. — Morder 00:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe this will help anyone who doesn't understand. The destruction of Romulus and Spock's use of red matter, which created a black hole and sucked the Narada back in time this is what created the Alternate Reality. The destruction happened and will not unhappen in what we call the Prime reality. But in the new timeline, the time with all the new actors, Romulus still exists. Nero's actions, even by simply warning the 23rd century about what happened will not prevent the loss of his planet in his own timeline. Though, he probably should have just went home and took over creating a more powerful Romulan Empire...but that's not what he did... Anyway, hope this helps you Praetor. — Morder 00:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Nero wanted to strengthen the Empire by destroying every planet in the Federation. Would have made the Federation prime real estate.- JustPhil 00:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It is not my intention to kick anyone when they are down, and I mean that with all seriousness. I myself have been talked to strongly by others on this site but in the end everybody remained (somehwat) friendly and there's not a user on this site I wouldnt edit with and be happy about it. But, with that said, explaining all this to the individual making these changes won't do that much good, I fear. We had almost exactly the same thing come up here and here. Also, the perosn in question just got blocked. Why am I saying all of this? Like i said, not to slam another user just to suggest a constant vandal watch on this article. With the recent blocks, it is very likely ip addresses and maybe even sockpuppets will soon appear. I hope that will not be the case and will welcome the individual in question back to MA with open arms if there is an attitude change. I just fear that there will not be one and further trouble is to come. -FC 01:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The question to me is, many fans suspect and believe that a new Star Trek Show is inevitable, and many speculate that it could/would be in the Prime Universe. The question is, will Romulus be destroyed in such a show? 07:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not sure, but this isn't really the proper forum for such a question, as article talk pages are intended to be used for discussion about changing the article only.--31dot 12:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) What month was Romulus destroyed Do we know what month Romulus was destroyed in, January or June 2387?. Is it in the Needs of The Many.--TyphussJediVader 21:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think the month was given in the film; if it is in a novel, it would not be canon and would have to be mentioned in the Apocrypha section. 31dot 23:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC)